The Moogle Rebellion
by Sinister-Moogle
Summary: PG for MILD language,*SPOILERS*, Chapter 2 is up!!! "AHHH DA MOOGLES!!!" Please R
1. Introduction

The Moogle Rebellion  
  
Introduction  
  
This story takes place on the FFIX world called Gaia two years after  
  
our heroes (Zidane, Garnet, Vivi, Eiko, Freya, Amarant, Steiner, and Quina)  
  
killed Kuja and Necron saving the world. Zidane and Garnet are happily  
  
married. With Zidane King of Alexandria he made sure guards patrol the  
  
streets more often to apprehend thieves like himself (except the members of  
  
the Tantalus) after all the less thieves the more there is for him to steal.  
  
Queen Garnet spends more of her time mastering the control over her  
  
Eidolons and leading her people through the destruction of Alexandria  
  
(which is now being rebuilt). Vivi spends his time helping the Genomes and  
  
the Black Mages at the Black Mage Village. Eiko stayed with Zidane and  
  
Garnet because she had nowhere else to go, she didn't want to go back to  
  
Madain Sari with only Moogles there..she wanted to be with her own kind.  
  
Freya had given up her quest to find Sir Fratley, now she is helping the  
  
rebuilding of Burmecia. Amarant goes around everywhere looking for a  
  
bounty to perform but he hasn't been seen lately. Steiner is at Garnets side  
  
commanding the Pluto Knights. He is currently "going out" with Beatrix.  
  
Last but not least (or is s/he??) Quina went back to Qu's Swamp to catch  
  
frogs and learn under her master. Now that the mist and its monsters were  
  
disappearing life was very peaceful...Oh, can't forget the Moogles can I?  
  
No no.. never the Moogles! By the title as you may have guessed the  
  
Moogles are fed up with only being used as save points and then forgotten,  
  
well now the Moogles say no more! But how will this story evolve and how  
  
did this rebellion come to be? Read on and find out!  
  
**************************^^*********************************  
  
Author's Note: This was kinda short, only introduction of course so I'm not  
  
going to say everything new that's happened I'll leave some surprises for  
  
later. Chapter 1 (officially) will be up soon please R&R. Also this is my first  
  
fanfic so please be fragile. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1: Disappearance

The Moogle Rebellion  
  
Chapter 1:Disappearance  
  
It was a bright morning in Alexandria when Garnet woke up in her  
  
and Zidane's king sized bed.  
  
"Wake up" she said prodding him with her hand.  
  
Zidane moaned sleepily and waved his hand at her collapsing on the bed.  
  
"Ohh fine! But just another five minutes, then you have to get up to do your  
  
royal duties." She gestured with her fingers as she said "five minutes". She  
  
went to get washed and ready for breakfast. When they were both ready they  
  
remembered that Eiko was leaving for Madain Sari to see her Moogle  
  
friends. Zidane and Garnet greeted her off as she left.  
  
*****************************^^******************************  
Meanwhile in Madain Sari  
  
"I don't think me and my brethren should be everywhere like our race  
  
was a bunch of wandering nomads," said the Moogle with a black pom-pom.  
  
The only other Moogle that was with him shrugged. "I've made letters to  
  
unite our people, kupo, will you deliver these for me Kuppo?"  
  
Kuppo shook his head and flew away. "Argghh you'll pay for this Kuppo,  
  
you hear me??!!! You'll pay!!!!! kupo!" The black pom-pom Moogle  
  
said. All the Moogles scattered before his anger. "I guess ill just deliver  
  
these myself." He took the letters and flew away to deliver the letters to  
  
different Moogles.  
  
******************************^^*****************************  
Back In Alexandria  
  
The bright sunny day continued as Eiko hummed a tune (guess which  
  
one in reviews ^^) and walked towards Alexandria Castle opening the  
  
entrance doors when who should she see but Steiner training his poor excuse  
  
of Pluto Knights. "Halt!" He commanded. One soldier didn't listen and he  
  
fell on another Pluto Knight that made them all fall like dominoes. Steiner  
  
shook his head and buried it in his hands. "Get up you fools! Before Queen  
  
Garnet sees this!" "Hi Steiner!" Eiko shouted as she raced down the hall.  
  
Steiner jumped thinking that it was Queen Garnet but soon realized that he  
  
was wrong as Eiko hugged him. "Why hello Lady Eiko.. back already?"  
  
He said in a trying to be enthusiastic tone. "I have urgent news for the King  
  
and Queen.. please lead me to them!" she demanded. "Urgent news? The  
  
King and Queen are out, they are supervising the final repairs on the castle."  
  
He said. With that Eiko was on her way rushing outside trying to find the  
  
King and Queen. She finally saw to the rear of the castle Queen Garnet  
  
looking and ordering each one of the workers making sure everyone was  
  
doing something while King Zidane was playing Tetra Master with one of  
  
the workers. Zidane put down the Namingway Card feeling confident as the  
  
worker places down the Silver Dragon Card to counter it. "Damn it!" cursed  
  
the King the match continued and when it was done Zidane had lost his  
  
Namingway Card.finally he just had to steal it back. Eiko chose to talk to  
  
Zidane since she felt more comfortable around him and didn't really like  
  
Garnet because she Eiko thinks she "stole" her man. "Hi Zidane!" she said.  
  
"Hiya Eiko! Back already?" Zidane said pocketing the card he just stole  
  
while talking. "I came back to tell you urgent news!" she said to him. "Ohhh  
  
no.I'm not falling for that one again.. its always the way adventures start,  
  
we're going to save first!" He replied to Eiko. Zidane walked up behind  
  
Garnet and poked her in the ribs. She turned around as she giggled. "Yes?"  
  
She questioned. "Eiko told me she had "URGENT" news" he answered her  
  
stretching the word urgent. Eiko nodded. "You know what this means  
  
right?" She asked Zidane. He nodded "Yup.. we got to go save." He stared  
  
into her deep eyes. "It would be a shame if one of us died and couldn't come  
  
back." Garnet grinned. "Ok, lets go to the save Moogle at the church." While  
  
they were heading there Eiko looked like she wanted to speak but they  
  
wouldn't let her till they saved. They got to the church.... but the Moogle  
  
was gone!  
  
*******************************^^****************************  
  
Authors Note: Hope you liked that...chapter 2 will be up soon. Where did  
  
the Moogle go? Will another risky adventure start? Who will be put in  
  
charge when Garnet, Zidane and Eiko go to rally all their friends? Why does  
  
that Moogle have a black pom-pom? All might be answered in the next  
  
chapter. Please R&R!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2: Test

The Moogle Rebellion  
  
Chapter 2: Test  
  
"That's what I meant to tell you!" Eiko screamed at them as Zidane  
  
searched the top of the church. "Maybe its just on a coffee break?" He  
  
shrugged while climbing down the ladder. "Moogles don't take coffee  
  
breaks!" Broke in Garnet. "Maybe we should go to Lindblum and see if a  
  
Moogle is there?" Eiko suggested. Zidane and Garnet nodded. They had all  
  
agreed to go to Lindblum but just then something had struck Garnet. " Who  
  
will guard or kingdom while we're gone?" a puzzled face appeared on Eiko  
  
and Zidane as she said this. "I know what to do" Zidane said " Lets make a  
  
list of who we should think should guard the nation while we're away!" He  
  
concluded. "First lets get back to the castle...I'm hungry." Zidane said  
  
rubbing his stomach. They journeyed to Alexandria Castle.  
  
*****************************^^******************************  
Meanwhile In an unknown location  
  
There is a big stone slab in the middle of the large cave room on the  
  
door entrance you see "Meeting Place Kupo!" surrounding the table are at  
  
least 30 chairs and one chair right in the middle of the table that's bigger  
  
then the others. Suddenly a bell rang "DING! DING! DING! DING!"  
  
thousands of Moogles swarmed in the room sitting on the chairs, none  
  
touching the chair on the middle. When everyone was seated and quiet a  
  
hole opened on top of the cave and a Moogle with a black pom-pom on his  
  
head came in. As he sat down on the chair in the middle of the table the  
  
chair begins to float with him on it turning which way his face faces. "I have  
  
called all you here because you want to hear what I have to say about our  
  
freedom." He said while rotating his chair looking at all the Moogles. " It is  
  
time to build our own city...naturally this calls for the three nations consent  
  
so tomorrow I and a few of you will go to Bermecia, the rest of you gather  
  
resources for the town, kupo!"  
  
*******************************^^****************************  
  
Alexandria Castle: Throne Room  
  
After they all ate: "Here!" Garnet said as she handed them a piece of  
  
paper and a quill. Zidane wrote down on his paper: Steiner or Beatrix.  
  
Garnet put down: Beatrix. Eiko put down: Beatrix or Steiner. They all  
  
looked at each other's papers after placing them down on a table.  
  
"Steiner??" Garnet gasped at Zidane. He shrugged and said "I just want him  
  
out of the way...ruins it for us." She smiled. "Ya, but since Beatrix is on  
  
everyone's list then we test her right??" Eiko butted in. "Yes I guess so..  
  
though she doesn't need any testing...she fights pretty good if any  
  
trouble does come up." Zidane said while Eiko nodded. "She still needs  
  
guidance on how to act with her people...hmm I wonder what to do."  
  
Garnet frowned thinking. " I got just the idea." Eiko said with a smirk on her  
  
face. " We can ask her to train the Pluto Knights...if she does a good job (if  
  
possible because the Pluto Knights are so clumsy) then she can lead the  
  
kingdom." She continued looking at Garnet for a sign of approval. She  
  
nodded. Beatrix was to be tested by Zidane, Garnet and Eiko. Eiko went to  
  
get Beatrix as soon as Garnet had nodded. Soon both Eiko and Beatrix came  
  
in. "Beatrix" Garnet began. "Yes, your highness?" Beatrix questioned. "I  
  
would like you to train the Pluto Knights." Garnet said. "Ok, your majesty."  
  
With that she left the room highly suspicious...training the Pluto Knights  
  
was Steiner's department nevertheless, it was an order from the queen and  
  
she was going to obey it.  
  
****************************^^*******************************  
  
Author's Note: Will Beatrix pass the test or will Steiner take over? Will the  
  
Moogles get consent to build their city from Burmecia? What will happen if  
  
they don't? What will happen if they do? Revealed in next chapter that may  
  
be up in a while. Read and Review! 


End file.
